bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tigerman123
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Kūkaku Shiba page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:47, April 22, 2010 "Not Yet Achieved/Revealed" Bankai Status You're new, so you're probably not aware of this yet, but our rule for Shinigami who have not been captains at all is that their Bankai status is "Not Yet Achieved", unless they have proved that they have a Bankai (like Ichigo, Renji, and Ikkaku). Only captains and ex-captains (like Shunsui Kyoraku and Shinji Hirako respectively) are listed as "Not Yet Revealed". Kenpachi Zaraki is the only exception, because it is stated officially that he is the only captain in Soul Society history who doesn't have a Bankai. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey I saw that you were asking about the quotes and why yours was deleted. Quotes have to reveal something about the character that said it, it can't be just anything they said. It is a good idea to go to a talk page and discuss the adding of a quote beforehand to see if everyone approves--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 17:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Bring it up in Sajin's discussion page. One of the admins will likely post and discuss why or why not they will put it in. Also, please sign your posts with four tilde's. This makes it easier for everyone to know who wrote what--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 21:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Again sign your posts and bring up your quote here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Sajin_Komamura--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 21:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Being nosey, I stumbled across ur post on Godisme's page and read alittle. Firstly, he is correct on all accounts. U must sign ur posts as stated in the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. U can do so by simply typing the symbols ~~~~, after ur post. Second, before making a change to a page it is wiser to first talk about the change u want to make on the talk page, in this case Sajins. Third, I decided to post because his link is wrong. Talk:Sajin_Komamura. This is the correct link. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 21:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha, Thanks for the help Minato, sorry about the bad link--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 22:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC)